The Seductress and the Hunter
by Lotusxdoll
Summary: Josaline has had her eyes on Daryl Dixon for a while, but one night decides to make her move. He is more than thrilled but thinks it's too good to be true. Clearly he must be dreaming, but what happens when he realizes he's awake and Joseline's really making a move on him? Rated M for adult situations and language.


Disclaimer: I do not own TWD. Just my character.

A/N: I wrote this some time back because... I have a dirty mind =) There's a little Spanish spoken in this, the translations will be at the end.

* * *

Josaline watched her prey closely, observing every move from the corner of her hazel eyes in an attempt to be discreet. She licked her lips slowly, almost tasting what was to come, before placing the plastic fork in her mouth. This wouldn't be easy, but she liked challenges. Besides, obtaining something is always better when it wasn't easy. Focused on her victim what was sitting across the camp, she didn't notice she had finished her food until her fork scraped the bottom of the bowl. She placed it down on the ground and looked around the camp fire. No one had noticed what she was doing, they were all chattering among each other.

"That was good Carol." She complimented, her tongue rolling slightly with the letter 'r'. Her accent had always been light, but still noticeable.

The older woman's face lit up. "Thank you." Carol liked compliments on her cooking. Everyone made sure to give her one. They knew what happened when they didn't. She'd spend all day asking everyone if she seasoned the food wrong, was it overcooked, was it undercooked. There wasn't much Carol was good at, but she liked to think cooking was something she excelled at.

The woman, tall and lean, sat back in her lawn chair and patted her full stomach. The hunter of the group had managed to track down a deer that morning. They had eaten like kings for the first time in a while. Josaline remained silent, tuning out everyone's conversation. She had plans and they needed to be executed tonight. She had waited long enough, waiting for signs that he would be willing. It took a while, but now felt like the time to do it. All her hard work would pay off.

"I'm gonna go take a quick bath." She informed everyone as she stood up and grabbed a flashlight that was laying by a Korean man.

He frowned. "You're welcome."

"Thank you." She throw one of her winning smiles at him and swore he was blushing. It was hard to tell when a campfire was their main light source.

She hadn't known these people before the outbreak. She had gotten lucky and stumbled across an older man in an RV. He was kind enough to help her after her car broke down on the highway. He introduced himself as Dale. He said something about needing to help those in need when she asked why he had stopped for her.

There was no real worry about encountering any walkers while she took her quick bath, someone was on always on watch and she liked to believe she had superhuman hearing. She could usually hear a walker before she saw it. She was always on guard any way. She couldn't afford not to be.

* * *

The night dragged on slowly it seemed. With not much to do once the sun set, just about everyone turned in for the night. No one wanted to stare at a fire all night and pretend it was as interesting as the television. Joseline really missed her cable. She faked a yawn and excused herself to her tent. She laid on her sleeping bag and waited. When she no longer heard voices and saw that the fire had been put out, she knew it was time to make her move.

It was a full moon that night, she didn't need a fire or flashlight to guide her path. She knew where she was going and could see just fine. The closer she got to her destination, the quicker Joseline's heart beat. A part of her wanted to chicken out and run back to her tent. No, this problem needed to be taken care of.

Joseline stopped walking, standing in front of a grey tent that was significantly further from the rest. The group had thought it was a good idea to cluster their tents close to one another. This one didn't agree and liked to keep away from everyone apparently. She could see the faint glow of a lit lantern inside. She licked her lips quickly, wetting them with a small sense of anticipation.

"Hey. You up?" she asked, her voice low but loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you want?" a voice replied. She frowned when the tent flap didn't open. Maybe this wouldn't work.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?" she asked in a hushed tone, growing annoyed. She heard a deep sigh and some shuffling before the zipper came down. She pushed the flap open and went in. Zipping it up quickly, she stood awkwardly at the entrance, her arms crossed under her chest. This had seemed so much easier when she was planning it. Now that she was here, she was starting to second-guess herself. What if she misread the signals and she made a fool of herself?

"You gonna stand there? Did you bother me just to stare at me?" The light casted his shadow on the wall of the tent, towering above him.

"No, I didn't come to stare." She answered. It was now or never.

"Well?"

"Well?" she repeated. He was about to say something else until he saw her tug her tank top over her head and toss it on the floor. His mouth hung open as he eyed her breast that were covered in a dark blue lacy bra. Was this some sort of sick prank?

"Uh…" he had no idea what to say. Her olive skin glowing in the lantern light. He watched her unbutton the shorts that showed off her long leg that seemed to go for miles before hitting the bottom of her round, plump behind. He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, watching her slowly wiggle her way out of them. Her panties matched the bra and it was about the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Seeing him stare at her was giving her confidence that this was going to work. Joseline slowly reached up to her pony tail and pulled it free, letting her dark, wavy locks cascade down to the center of her lower back.

Daryl stared at her as if she were wild game and he was starving for a meal. His eyes screamed hunger accompanied by restrained lust. She had seen him looking at her with lingering eyes when she wore little clothes. She'd felt his eyes on her ass or breast on many occasions. At first having the redneck looking at her made her uncomfortable, but after a while it began to turn her on.

He was the silent type, never speaking unless he really had something to say. He was a hunter, strong and tactful. He was rugged, not like the pretty boys at their camp that hated any sort of dirt on them. These men kept as clean as possible at all times, but not Daryl Dixon. He came back dirty from hunting and he'd stay that way until he took a bath.

To Joseline, he was her new definition of what a man should be. This new world redefined everything and while there was a lot more bad than good, it did make her reevaluate her values in the opposite sex. She had always gone for the pretty boy type. Clean cut and sociable, but that obviously wasn't what she really liked, relationships with them never lasted and sex was unfulfilling. Daryl Dixon was what she wanted and needed. She was going to have him one way or another.

She looked directly into his stormy blue eyes. "Dime cual es tu fantasia?" she asked, her voice low and laced with seduction. He wasn't sure what she said exactly, but he had an idea. "Estoy loca por ti." She confessed purposely in her native language. It was easier to be honest when she was sure he didn't really know what she was saying.

Slowly she strutted over to him, placing emphasis on her hip sway. His intense eyes watched her every move. Usually he would make a rude comment when she would speak Spanish, but it sounded hot at the moment. He ran a nervous hand through his disheveled blond hair. It wasn't like he hadn't ever had a woman come on to him, but they had never been this sexy. He had a thing for Joseline, but was sure he had hidden it well. He'd dreamed of her in his tent many times before and he'd always wake up alone and frustrated. This must have been a dream. What would she want to do with a man like Daryl Dixon. She could have any guy she wanted, why in the world would she want to shack up with the hick of the group?

He came back to reality when he felt her weight on his lap, straddling his body. He had figured Joseline would end up with Shane, the asshole deputy. Never in a million years would he have predicted this. She flipped her hair over her left shoulder, tickling his stubbly chin gently. This was another dream, there was no other explanation for this. He was dreaming, but this felt so real. He could feel her light weight on him and her soft hands caressing his toned arms. He sighed. If this was a dream, he was gonna make the most of it.

Joseline felt his large, calloused hands grasp onto her wide hips, pulling her further up his lap and sitting her directly on his erection. From what she could feel, he was very well endowed just as she had imagined.

"I want you." Her voice was so low he wasn't sure he had heard right at first.

"How you gonna prove you want me." Daryl asked in a hushed tone, almost afraid he'd wake up from this dream if he spoke too loud. This was the realist his dreams of her ever felt, but that was all it was. Just a dream. He could be bold and say things he had been too shy to when he was awake and in front of her. He could tell her how he really felt and didn't have to fear rejection.

She leaned close to his ear and pressed her lips lightly against it. "You got all night to find out how." She playfully nipped his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He was going to have her tonight, and lord help anyone who woke him up before he finished with her. He had felt her staring at him all day, but figured he was imagining things. Why would this sexy woman even look at him twice? He was always covered in dirt, never shaved and was always rude. In fact, he had called her a stupid bitch a few times.

Daryl pulled down a strap of her bra and kissed her bare shoulder. He kissed his way up until he reached the crook of her neck. She let her head roll to the side to give him better access. Her pouted lips parted in a soft moan when he nipped at the delicate skin. His lips started to leave a trail of hot, wet kisses down her chest and in the valley of her breast. This felt better than she imagined it would. His rough hands slid down from her hips and to her full, firm ass, grabbing it tightly and earning another moan. He pressed Joseline's bottom firmly against his erection, wanting her to feel what she was going to get soon.

Her delicate fingers grasped the bottom of his sleeveless shirt. He lifted his arms up as she pulled it over his head and threw it carelessly behind her. He watched her bite her lower lip as she ran her hands up and down his hard chest, her nails lightly digging into him. He felt his ego grow as his lips curved into a smirk. He never had a woman look at him like that.

"You like it huh?"

"You have no idea." She whispered. Her full, rosy lower lip was tucked between her teeth again. Daryl snaked his fingers through her wavy hair and brought her lips against his hard. Their lips worked against each other with an unhinged passion. He felt the same urgency from her that he was feeling. This was too perfect. With one strong arm, he wrapped it around her hips and turned them over, laying her down under him. Not once did their hot, wet kisses stop. His cot was small, but damn it, he was going to make it work. Her fingertips caressed his rippling back. She never realized just how built this man really was. She was sure that if the other women at camp knew this, they'd be flocking to his tent in no time.

Daryl's lips broke from Joseline, kissing down her chest and to her stomach. Her skin was so soft against his moist lips. Reaching her belly button, he dipped his tongue into it, making her back arch. He worked his way back up, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra. For a moment he paused, taking a mental picture of her laying in his cot in her underwear. He wanted to remember this long after he woke up.

He took her bra off and slowly let it drop from his fingers, his stunning eyes glues to her hazel ones the whole time.

"You can't come into a man's tent like that and think he's gonna go easy on you." His eyes lowered to her breast. He licked his lips, reaching his aching hand out and grabbed a breast. She didn't have an amazing rack, just enough to full his hands and that was more than enough. She let out a sexy growl as he kneaded it in his skillful hands. "I think I gotta teach you a lesson about walking around this camp like you do. You gonna wish you ain't make me think about you as much as I do." He lowered his head, licking her untouched breast. He smirked at her before taking the bud into his warm mouth. Her chest rose up slightly and her head pressed more into his pillow. He moved his lips and hands and sat up. Joseline's brows furrowed. Daryl smirked. He took her right hand and guided it with his own down her body, stopping at the hem of her panties. She understood what he wanted.

Joseline let her hand wonder into the lace panties, her eyes fixed on his as she touched herself. She licked her lips teasingly before parting her lips to moan his name softly. He had already been hard, but hearing her say his name that way made his dick hard enough to stab and kill someone. He grabbed her hand and pulled it out. Her fingers were moist and shining in the light. He took them into his mouth, tasting her. Though he had done this many times before in his dreams, never had he actually tasted the sweetness he was now. He wanted more.

Daryl grabbed the hem of her panties and tugged them down her soft legs slowly, enjoying every moment. His dreams weren't usually this vivid but tonight was different for some reason.

"Lemme taste you." They were three words, but they had set Joseline's core on fire. The way he eyed her nude body under him, the way he licked his lips as he began lowering himself. The way he kissed her inner thighs agonizingly yet pleasurably slow. It all set her body on fire and into an even stronger fit of lust.

"Oh lord." She cried when she felt his tongue push through her folds. Her fingers tangled themselves in his short hair, tugging gently on his roots. This man knew what he was doing. His tongue worked her slowly, taking his time to explore her. He wanted to know what made her leg jerk and her body shake. He wanted to know the secret to Jaseline's body and by her strong reaction, he knew he was getting closer to it.

Daryl certainly wasn't her first, but he definitely was the best. His tongue flicked her clit and all thoughts she had ceased to make sense. Her body started to shiver in ecstasy, her toes curled and head pushed deeply into the pillow. Her mouth was open, but she couldn't make a sound. Her breathing became erratic, Daryl could tell she was almost there from the way her hips pushed against him and her legs tighten around him.

This was what he dreamed of, what he always wished he could taste and experience. She let out an audible gasp suddenly and her body tightened. He knew he satisfied her. Daryl pulled back and watched her face contort in pleasure, her body shaking with every breath as she came off her orgasmic high. He licked his lips clean, proud that he had done her right.

Joseline laughed a little, not sure if she had ever come that hard in her life. She seriously doubted it because she had never been left speechless. Daryl began to unbutton his pants but stopped when he felt her hand over his. He looked at her, confused. She just smiled, sitting up and pushing him down where she had been laying.

She undid his pants and he helped get them off by raising his hips for her. The moment they passed his thighs, his erection sprang into view. Joseline stared at it for a moment, the tip of her tongue resting against the corner of her parted lips. He watched her lean down and take it into her warm mouth. He groaned in pleasure, his eyes watching her head bob up and down, taking him in as much as she could.

Stopping for a moment, she looked at him, licking her lips. "Que rico." She definitely couldn't afford to share him with any of the women at camp. He was good with his tongue and was blessed in the pants. She was going to keep him to herself.

"Fuck." He grunted when placed her perfect lips back on him. Her hand was grasping his balls gently, playing with them and heightening his pleasure. It had to be a crime to feel as good as he was. The suction of her mouth grew tighter and she moved faster. Daryl threw his head back and fisted a hand full of her hair, pushing her further down. This was too amazing. He prayed harder than he ever had that he would stay asleep for a while longer. He gently pushed her back. "I ain't about to come in your pretty little mouth." His voice was heavy with lust and need. "This ain't gonna be quick. You ain't gonna walk right for a while." He warned. It didn't matter if this was a dream, he still felt pride when she heard him softly beg him to take her, screw her hard as he could for as long as he could. She didn't need to ask twice.

In a blink of an eye he was hovering over her, resting between her parted legs. He pushed a digit into her, making her sigh softly. Pulling his finger out he smirked and held it up for her to see. "You ready for me, huh." He rubbed the wetness onto his erection, beyond eager to slid into her.

He grabbed her left leg, letting it rest on his strong forearm as he pushed into her slowly. "Damn." He muttered, surprised by how tight she was around him. She wasn't even squeezing down on him yet and the thought excited him even more. She definitely wasn't going to leaving the tent any time soon. He pushed all the way in and stood still for a moment. He heard Joseline gasp. She was starting to wonder if she could handle him. He shot her a smirk before he started to pump into her. Slowly, taking his time to let her get use to him. Her breathing became labored and her moans frequent. Her hips met his in short thrusts. She was more than ready now.

Daryl moved harder but maintained a rhythm. He couldn't think of a way to describe what he was feeling, but it was amazing. He dropped her leg and rested his body weight on his arms, pushing into her harder. Her moans were getting louder and her fingertips weren't pressing into him anymore, they were digging in. He felt the sharp pain of her breaking his skin and at that moment it occurred to him that this wasn't another one of his dirty dreams. He was really doing this. She was really under him crying his name is sheer pleasure, squeezing her thighs around his midsection. This woman had really come to him, wanting him, needing him the way he had been needing her.

"Dale duro papi." Her tone was begging. "Please harder, harder."

He smirked and gave her what she wanted. Daryl bit down on her sensitive spot on her neck, making her cry out his name in that sexy accent of hers. He knew they were loud and now that he was sure this was real, he should have been trying to keep her voice down. He knew for a fact that the kids were heavy sleepers, but he could care less if the adults heard. He wanted everyone to know Joseline was in his tent. Joseline was crying his name out. Joseline was getting pleased by him. He saw the way the men looked at her at camp. He knew they wanted her just as bad as he did, but she had come to him. Joseline wanted Daryl over everyone else and he wanted them to know. This dirty hick had what they wanted. She was gonna be his from this night on. He silently promised himself he would make her scream his name every night if he could.

Joseline loved what he was doing to her, but she wanted to please him too. Using all the strength she had left, she flipped them over. He was surprised she had done that, but before he could voice this, she started to grind her hips against him. His head rolled back and his hands found her hips. She rode him like a cowgirl and damn was she making him see a starburst of colors. His hand had managed to find her ass, giving it a good smack to encourage her to keep going.

He felt her starting to tighten around him and knew she had her fun. He flipped them back over and started to thrust into her quick and hard. Her body was on fire and she knew she couldn't take it anymore. Her arm shot up to her face to cover it, but was quickly yanked back down by Daryl. He shook his head no, a few beads of sweat dropping from his forehead to her damp chest.

Her back arched and her legs wrapped around him tightly. She knew she was done no matter how hard she tried to stay in the game. Daryl knew as well. He watched her face closely, feeling her expressions push him closer to the edge. She kept up with his movement the best she could, but it was getting harder.

She was fighting it and Daryl would have none of that. He grabbed both of her small wrist in one large hand and held them over her head. His face hovered inches from hers. He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue past her lips. She moaned into his mouth, twirling her tongue with his before he pulled back.

"Come for me baby. Let me watch you come."

Such simple words had been enough to push Joseline over the edge. Her eyes tightened shut and her body shook hard. She cried his name out loudly, not caring someone could have heard her.

Daryl felt her tighten around him. With every thrust it felt like she was milking him. She had gotten her fill, now he could join her. He started to pump into her harder and more rapidly. Her fingers numbly grasped his hair, her moans so close to his ear driving him crazy. He kissed the side of her face and whispered into her ear.

"Say my name. Let them know who you belong to."

Without hesitation his name erupted from her lips, sending him over the edge. His body shuttered as he felt himself release. For a moment his vision blacked out. They laid still for a few moments, catching their breaths. The cot beneath them was soaked in sweat, but neither cared.

"Shit that was the best." Daryl rolled over to the side of Joseline and pulled her close to him. She rested her head against his chest and inhaled his scent deeply. He smelt like the woods and sex. As they drifted to sleep, he was thankful he hadn't been dreaming and she would be there beside him when he woke up.

* * *

"So you heard all that noise last night and early this morning?" Lori asked, walking beside Joseline to the lake to wash some clothes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, playing coy.

Lori frowned. "I think you know. You're wearing his shirt and he's been watching and smirking at you all morning."

"¿Y a ti que te importa?" It was moments like this that she loved that Lori didn't know what she was saying. Judging by the perplexed look she was getting, Lori was lost. "What do you mean?"

"Dixon. You screwed him and the whole camp heard." Lori informed her, expecting her to lower her head in shame. She was surprised when Joseline started to grin. If only Lori knew what Daryl was working with.

"Oh sorry about that, but I guess it's bound to happen when you get it as good as I did last night. It's kind of hard to stay quiet." Joseline loved the look of shock on Lori's face. She was about to speak again, but spotted her favorite camper. "I'll be back."

Joseline ran up to Daryl, noting that he must have come back from tracking. He stopped walking when he saw her approaching him.

"What you want sweet stuff?" he asked, watching her attach herself to him with the arm that wasn't holding the basket of dirty clothes. He would have been lying if he said he wasn't getting a kick out of the looks of disbelief the group was exchanging.

"Not a damn thing." She replied, meeting him halfway in a kiss.

* * *

Translations: I'm giving the literal translations. But keep in mind, depending on the way something is said can change the meaning even though that may not be what is literally being said. I really hope that made sense.

Dime cual es tu fantasia: tell me what is your fantasy

Estoy loca por ti: I'm crazy for you

Que rico: how rich. (It can also be used to describe something as delicious or yummy)

Dale duro: give it hard. (I don't think I really need to explain that one, do I?)

¿Y a ti que te importa?: basically saying- what do you care. (It's a rude why to tell someone to mind their business)


End file.
